


i just keep staying alive

by katiesaygo



Series: leverage rewatch drabbles [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode: s01e01 The Nigerian Job, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: “Parker, you’ve got ten seconds to get Sophie down to the lobby.”





	i just keep staying alive

“Parker, you’ve got ten seconds to get Sophie down to the lobby.”

Ten seconds? 

Easy.

_Boring_, if it weren't for Sophie.

Parker can’t remember the last time she’d brought anyone along with her for the ride.

Or if she'd ever. 

Working with other people is so weird.

.

“What's it for?” Sophie asks, after Parker's thrown the harness at her.

It's _adorable_.

She wants to tease, but is too excited—answers, _“Speed,”_ instead.

.

Sophie's looking over the rail of the staircase and down and down and down the ten floors between them and the lobby.

Where the two of them would be standing in mere seconds. 

Everyone was always saying not to look over the edge, but come on.

It's the best part.

So she finishes securing their line, pulls Sophie flush against her to clip their harnesses together, and takes one of their precious ten seconds to study Sophie's expression for the moment they stand still and a breath away from each other—a breath that seems to be caught in Sophie's chest. 

Parker likes that look on her.

She also likes the way her laughter and Sophie's scream sound together as they step over the rail and the air rushes and rushes and _rushes_ past them.

.

They're at the bottom of the stairs—alive, somehow—and Sophie's already working on the forgetting the whole experience.

She lets Parker strip her of the harness so she can take the spare moment to smooth down her hair.

“You look good,” Parker says as she straightens back up, smile wide and startling, frankly. 

Sophie doesn't say anything.

Doesn't have the time to spare—just breathes through the residual hammering in her chest, and walks out into the lobby.

.

“You're—uh—you have a glow,” Dubenich says.

Sophie much prefers the last compliment she was offered.

**Author's Note:**

> title from K.Flay's This Baby Don't Cry ! which is so fun it's the only song i listen to now!!


End file.
